thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabinet
A Cabinet is the governing body of a sovereign village (which thus far includes only Sorret and West Ocean). A Cabinet consists of elected officials called Ministers, and is headed by a Prime Minister. Ministers are elected for a term of five years. Each Minister is the head of a specific Ministry dealing with particular aspects of society within the village. Some of the Ministers in the Cabinet may include: *Prime Minister (PM): The head of the Cabinet, and as such the leader of the village. This means he or she occupies a position simultaneously similar to that of a Chief Councillor in First Nation or a Mayor in the United Villages of the Chaos on a local level, and a monarch or triumvir on a federal level. Though laws can be drafted by any member of the Cabinet, it is most common for this to be done by the PM. *Minister of Foreign Affairs (FAM): Head of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. This minister is responsible for keeping the Cabinet apprised of the situation in other countries and other sovereignties. He or she will be in frequent contact with members of foreign governments, whether by t-mail or in person. (The minister may make occasional diplomatic visits to other villages.) He or she will often work closely with various other ministers whose duties relate to specific aspects of the culture of foreign villages. The FAM will often have to work closely with any of the other ministers on matters within their specific purviews in relation to such cultural aspects in foreign villages. *Minister of the Interior (IM): Head of the Ministry of the Interior, which is in charge of any organizations related to policing or defense. The Chief of police in Sorret reports to the IM. For the time being, the police would in theory serve as the village's Army, if it were ever invaded; thus, the police chief is in effect a colonel. However, there has been talk of establishing a separate military force. In West Ocean, the Brigadier of the Marine Corps reports to the IM. The Minister of the Interior is also responsible for keeping the Cabinet informed of the opinions of the citizenry on various matters. The IM also is responsible for coordinating with InterVil, since Sorret no longer delegates a liaison to that organization. *Minister of Justice (JM): Head of the Ministry of Justice. The JM is responsible for decisions regarding the local court system. The position is similar to the Chief Magistrate of First Nation's High Court or the triumvir of justice in the UVC. *Minister of Magic (MM): Because Sorreters and witches are also technically spirit-talkers, and the court system within both Sorret and West Ocean adhere to the law of Separation of Church and State, it is in theory impossible for magic users to hold political office. (It's because of this law that there is no Minister of Religion.) However, it's also true that many magic users don't consider themselves spirit-talkers in a religious sense; and anyway, magic is an important aspect of both sovereignties' cultures. Therefore within any sovereignty, a Minister of Magic must be elected who does not hold an official position within The Order, or the Protestant or Independent churches. Nevertheless, it is considered important for the MM to be of master-adept status, and preferably (in Sorret) to be a member of the Council of Magicks. It is not impossible for the Grand Sorreter to be elected to this position, as long as he or she doesn't hold the traditional title of bishop (or even vice-bishop). However, if the position is held by someone other than the Grand Sorreter, then in political matters the Grand Sorreter is subordinate to the MM, while in other matters the Minister is subordinate to the Grand Sorreter. (The situation is less complicated in West Ocean, where there are no official ranks among witches and warlocks, though the Minister of Magic is most likely to be of "grand master" status.) *Minister of Science (SM): Head of the Ministry of Science, which serves as the local branch of the World Science Council. The SM is responsible for keeping the Cabinet and the Prime Minister apprised of any scientific developments, and in some cases for informing the local scientific community of areas of research which the Cabinet may wish the community to prioritize. The SM may also make recommendations to the Cabinet concerning any regulations or laws that he or she thinks it might be best to enact in regard to any specific scientific developments. Because the Minister of Science will be in frequent contact with scientists from other villages, particularly the main headquarters of the WSC in First Village, he or she may also work closely with the Minister of Foreign Affairs. *Minister of the Treasury ™: Head of the Ministry of the Treasury. This position is similar to the Director of the Treasury Department in First Nation. He or she is responsible for regulating the village's banks and the minting of currency, as well as the collection of taxes. *Ministry of Shadows: This is an organization which is only rumored to exist. It is an espionage agency comparable to the Federal Intelligence Bureau of First Nation and the Secret Service of the UVC. However, because it is not an official Ministry, its head is not truly a Minister nor a member of the Cabinet. But according to the rumors, the "Chief Spy" (a term borrowed from the spy departments of gangs) reports jointly to the Minister of Foreign Affairs and the Minister of the Interior. See also *Board of selectmen *Congress *Mayor *Triumvirate *Village councils Category:Government